Owen
by A1fictiongrl
Summary: This is a story about when Owen and Emily first meet. was going to just be one chapter, but people reviewed, so I thought I would add more Plus, I feel like there's more of a story to tell here. Rated T for some language, some violence, and just to be safe. Chapter 13 is up and this story is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

OWEN

Owen Elliot walked quickly down the street, making sure to avoid any surveillance cameras.

He had just been to the First United Bank of Montreal and secured his black box in a safety deposit box as directed by Percy.

His second directive was to find lodging.

He cut down an alley to avoid a surveillance camera, turned a corner and spotted a For Sale sign on an unassuming brownstone apartment building. The sign also said to inquire inside. The brownstone looked like the perfect place to stay and it fit all of Owen's requirements. A back door, no security cameras, and it didn't stand out.

Owen went in and, within an hour, was given keys to his apartment.

Well, that was easy. Now he'd just have to buy a few things and he'd be set.

He opened his apartment door, dropped his bag and turned to lock it when the door across the hall opened and a beautiful woman with bronze skin and emerald green eyes exited. She noticed him standing there and stopped.

"Hello" she said smiling at him. "You just move in?"

"Yeah" he said, regretting not just staying in the apartment. The last thing he needed was a curious neighbor.

"I'm Emily" she said. Owen stood there, not saying anything. Somewhat uncomfortable, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Owen." He replied.

"Where are-"

Owen cut her off abruptly, "I have to go".

He left her standing in her doorway with a somewhat irritated expression on her face.

Good- He thought. The more irritated the better. He had a hunch that she wouldn't be asking anymore questions.

But he just couldn't get those piercing green eyes out of his head.

**Author Note: Please review or PM me... If you guys like the story, maybe I'll add some more chapters. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: (Disclaimer) I forgot to add this in my first chapter (oops) I do not own Nikita, all copyrights belong to Nikita…Also any mistakes I make are my own…So here goes.**

Chapter 2

Owen couldn't believe the situation he had gotten himself into. He had been on his way to get food from the store down the block when he had been cornered by two guys, in ski masks of all things. He had seen them from a distance and gone into an alley to evade them, but it was a dead end.

They wouldn't have gotten the jump on him but it was dark and before he knew what had happened, one of them hit him over the head with something, dropping him to his knees.

Damn, how the hell did he get behind me so fast? I must be losing my touch- he thought.

He was dazed for a second and then the fight began, the Regimen kicking his adrenaline into high gear.

He took out the guy in front of him with a punch to the groin and jumped up, surprising the other guy by spinning around and delivering a roundhouse kick to his face. When they were both down, Owen went to walk out of the alley and was shot twice, once in the shoulder, the other bullet grazing him in the side.

Startled, he looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt.

"Man, that was my favorite shirt!" he exclaimed.  
He looked up and saw the reason for his injury standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

A lookout that he hadn't noticed until it was too late.

Then, the guy made a stupid move. He actually ran TOWARDS him.

Owen sighed. Some people just don't know when to quit.

When the guy got close Owen knocked him to the ground with a sweep of his arm. His INJURED arm.

He hissed in pain. Damn. He had dislocated it.

Great. Just great.

Owen checked to see if there were any more idiots lurking around. When he was sure there were no more goons, he made his way back to his apartment.

By the time he got to his building he was swaying, trying to stay upright.

He got to his door and was grateful that his apartment was on the first floor and no one seemed to be around.

He was trying to unlock his door with his uninjured arm when he heard a gasp from behind him.

He slowly turned around, knowing who it was before he even saw her.

"What happened to you?!" Emily exclaimed.

At that exact moment, Owen's world went sideways and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: (Disclaimer) As always, I do not own Nikita :-( *sniffs all rights to Nikita belong to the CW. There is also a mix of scenes from the movie, Across the Universe; I don't own the rights to that movie either.**

**All mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Owen woke up suddenly and saw that he was outside.

How did I get here? - he thought. He realized that he was on a rooftop just as someone started singing.

Wait. Singing? – he thought in confusion. "All you need is love. All you need is love."

Other people joined in and then there were strawberries everywhere, and a million colors in the air. Owen thought that this was a scene from a movie he went to see a while back, but he couldn't remember the name of it. He had to be dreaming.

All of the sudden, the woman that had started singing stood over him. Instead of singing, she said "Owen, wake up. Owen" How did she know his name?

"OWEN!" Emily yelled.

Owen opened his eyes slowly to see Emily leaning over him. "Are the strawberries and the singers gone? They were singing the Beatles" he said sleepily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Emily asked, looking at him strangely.

"It must've been a dream. M'kay. Gonna go back to bed now." Owen said, closing his eyes.

Emily shook him awake. "Owen, you can't go to sleep, you've lost too much blood."

"Blood? What do you mean? Ow!" Owen said, moving too suddenly. All of his memories came flooding back. He had been shot.

He realized he was lying on a couch, but it wasn't his couch. "Where am I" he asked.

"You're in my apartment." "You passed out in the hallway."

"How did you get me in here" Owen asked, confused.

"I kind of dragged you" Emily said, a blush filling her cheeks.

"Wait, why am I here and not in some hospital? And how long have I been out?" he asked, as he noticed that he was shirtless and bandaged.

Emily was quiet for a moment. "I..I know you're hiding something. I just had this feeling that you wouldn't want to go to a hospital" she said hesitantly. "Once I got you into my apartment, I dug out the bullets, which luckily didn't hit anything major, popped your shoulder back in to place, and sewed you up…Oh, and bandaged you of course" she said.

Owen just stared at her for a minute. "What?" she asked him after a few seconds. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You are just full of surprises" Owen said smiling at her. "Do you have medical training?"

"Actually, I used to be a nurse."

"Well Nurse Emily, just how much blood have I lost?" Owen said, feeling lightheaded.

"Not enough for you to need a transfusion, but enough for me to be worried about you." Emily furrowed her brow. "Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little…light-headed…" Owen said before passing out again.

"Owen!"

**Alright guys, let me know what you think! Pretty please? So...what do you think is going to happen? Will Owen tell Emily the truth? Why did Emily quit being a nurse? Hmmm... guess you'll just have to wait til the next chapter! haha I know that was mean :-) but I promise I won't take too long! Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY for not posting in a while! I've been soooo busy with my job and just life.**

**Author Note: I do not own Nikita. All mistakes are my own. **

Chapter 4

"Owen. Owen. Owen." It was like a mantra being repeated over and over again in his head.

The voice spoke again. "Owen. If you do not open your eyes right now, I WILL call an ambulance."

Owen's eyes popped open. "Okayyy!" He whined. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good."

"Are you still feeling lightheaded?" Emily asked Owen.

"Kinda…mmmm…my head hurts." Owen said, slurring his words a little.

"Okay. You definitely need a blood transfusion. Right now." "Owen, what's your blood type?"

"Huh?" Owen said, confused.

"Your blood type, Owen, what is it?!" Emily said, sounding a little hysterical.

_That can't be a good sign_- Owen was just coherent enough to think. "I'm A positive".

"Good. That's my blood type. I can use my blood" Emily said calmly.

That woke Owen up. "Wait, WHAT?" he said.

Emily wasn't listening to him. She quickly stuck a needle in her arm, drawing blood, stuck a tube hooked to an IV bag at the spot, and started filling the bag.

"Emily, wha…what are you doing" Owen said.

Ignoring him, Emily disconnected the (now full) IV bag and attached it to a new tube.

"What are you…OW!" Owen yelled. Emily had stuck him with a needle in the vein of his arm and hooked up the IV bag to it.

Emily finally spoke. "I'm giving you a transfusion, you big baby."

"Next time a little warning would be nice" Owen said.

"Are you expecting a next time?" Emily asked, squeezing the IV bag to keep the blood flowing into Owen's body.

Owen hesitated and Emily changed the subject.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked softly.

"You'd be surprised at my threshold for pain" Owen said. Then he winced.

"So yes?" she asked, smiling and barely managing not to laugh.

Owen groaned. Emily's smile vanished and she picked up a bottle of liquid and filled a syringe.

"What is that?" Owen asked.

"Something to help with the pain" she said and injected the liquid into the IV (the blood bag had been replaced with a bag filled with saline solution to keep him hydrated).

"Oh…That's nice" Owen said as the painkiller started to take effect.

"You're pretty" he said.

"You're delirious" Emily responded.

As Owen started to slowly lose consciousness he said, "This better just be a painkiller…because I can kill you in two seconds and clean…up…after…"

The last thing Owen saw before he passed out was Emily. Her face had gone pale and she looked terrified.

**I hope you guys liked it! Reviews and PMs are appreciated! Oh, and all the medical stuff I put in here, I have no idea if it's right or not so no judging, okay? Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while. Sorry! **

**As always, Nikita belongs to the CW, not me. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

EMILY

Emily was still in shock.

Who was this guy?

He had said that "he could kill her and clean up after" before he passed out.

Was he serious or just delirious from the lack of blood? Emily wasn't sure.

Why hadn't she called the police?

He had clearly been shot; she had dug out 2 bullets, one out of his shoulder and the other from his side.

He was definitely hiding something, he was bad news and she knew it.

So why did she feel so protective of him?

A loud crash startled her from her thoughts.

OWEN

Owen came to with a groan. It took him a minute to realize he was still at Emily's apartment.

Where was Emily?

He looked around and still didn't see her.

Foolishly, Owen tried to sit up…and succeeded in knocking over a tray of medical supplies that was sitting on a table next to him.

The tray fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Emily came running over. "What are you doing?" she asked, pushing him back down on the bed.

"You should be lying down."

"Good grief, Owen! I just dug two bullets out of you AND had to give you a transfusion. You should NOT be moving around!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Owen mumbled when Emily had stopped her tirade.

"Don't mess with me Owen. One wrong move and I will take you to the hospital."

"After what you said to me I should let someone else handle this," Emily let slip as she was covering Owen with a blanket.

"Huh? What are you…?" Owen began. Then he remembered. He had been half out of his mind when he had let that slip, and now he was going to pay for it.

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

"Oh. Is that all you have to say for yourself?" "You tell me you can kill me and then clean up afterward and all you have to say for yourself is 'OH'!"

"Sorry?" he said hesitantly.

Emily was silent while she changed Owen's bandages. After she was done, she looked at Owen and said two words.

"Explain yourself."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you" Owen said.

"Tell me anyway," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I work for a secret agency of the government called Division. We are so secret that not even the President knows we exist."

"Basically, I'm a spy that, if caught, has no protection under the government."

"Oh," Emily said, a little in shock.

"What exactly do you do for 'Division'?"

Emily asked, almost not wanting the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Owen said, "I used to kill people and then make it look like they died accidentally."

After a brief pause he said, "I was a cleaner."

"What do you mean was?" Emily asked.

"Now my job is to protect something."

"I'm a guardian now. I only kill if necessary."

"What are you protecting? Emily asked.

"That is strictly need to know information" is all he said.

He started to move and then winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" he said.

A few moments passed and Owen groaned, this time trying not to scream in pain.

"Okay, you are not fine. I'm going to give you another shot of painkiller."

Owen nodded, grimacing in pain.

Emily gave him the shot and watched as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Then it hit her.

He was a killer.

Burying her head in her hands, she thought—

_What am I going to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. Been super busy with life.**

**I don't own Nikita and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Owen slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw a blurry rainbow of light through the front window of Emily's apartment.

As it came into focus, he realized it was several stained glass butterflies.

"I make them myself" Emily said coming over, "It's kind of a hobby of mine that I turned into a business."

"I sell them online so I don't have to leave my apartment."

"What happened to you?" Owen asked in a low voice.

"You used to be a nurse, and now you're a recluse" he said bluntly.

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" Owen asked again.

"A few years ago I was a nurse, living in the States. I was on my shift one day when a man came in with a gun. He killed several people and injured many more. I was shot in the leg."

"The police caught the man and he died in prison, but when I got out of the hospital, I found that I couldn't face going back to work."

"I was so scared all the time. So, I quit my job, packed up all my stuff and moved up here to Montreal."

"The pace is slower and I found I could make a living selling stained glass art."

"I can still leave my apartment for short periods of time, but I prefer to stay here where it's safe."

Owen just looked at her.

"What?" she asked after a few moments.

"You just seem so calm about it" he said.

"I've come to terms with it" she said matter-of-factly.

They lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

After what seemed like forever, Owen spoke up.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Emily asked, confused.

"You've been through hell. You were finally settling down and now you're helping me, a killer"

"Why?"

"I don't think you're a bad guy, Owen."

"Didn't you hear me before?"

"I've killed people! So many, that I've lost track" Owen said, raising his voice.

"But you worked for the government, right?" Emily asked.

"Technically, I still do, but yes."

"So the people you killed were bad men" she said.

"No… Emily, you don't understand" Owen said looking up at the ceiling.

"Emily…" Owen began; his voice breaking.

"Agents of Division are not supposed to have relationships…" he said hesitantly.

"…and?" Emily prompted him.

"I was a special type of a killer. I made sure agents didn't have relationships."

"Owen. You're talking in circles. What are you going on about?"

"I didn't kill bad guys. I killed agents that weren't good at their jobs and I killed people that agents cared about."

"I killed people from their old lives and anyone they got close to or confided in about Division."

"I'm no better than a murderer…or the man that shot you and some of your coworkers."

Owen had to fight for control of his voice for several moments before continuing.

"I'm not worth saving."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is Chapter 7. I don't own Nikita, all mistakes are my own, blah blah.**

**Enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited. **

Chapter 7

**EMILY**

Emily just stared at Owen.

She couldn't believe that he had killed innocent people.

**OWEN**

They sat in silence, once again, until a phone rang.

Owen immediately began looking for it. Only one person knew that number.

He found it on the floor and went to answer it, but then he stopped.

"Emily, I need you to stay absolutely silent. Do you understand me? No noise whatsoever."

She nodded and he answered the phone.

"Are you secure?" Percy asked.

"Go secure" Owen answered.

"You were supposed to update the box one hour ago, Elliot."

"I got held up, sir. I'm recovering from an injury."

"Life-threatening? Were you able to stay off the radar? Elliot, if you screw this up..."

"I was able to patch it up myself, sir. I'm still secure and the package is still secure."

"Good. I expect the box to be updated within the hour."

"Yes sir," Owen said.

There was silence on the line. Percy had already hung up.

**EMILY**

Emily spoke. "Was that your boss?"

Owen didn't answer. Sitting up, he pulled his shoes on.

'I have to go."

"Go where?" Emily asked.

"It's better if you don't know."

"You really don't need to be walking around. It hasn't even been 24 hours since you were shot and almost bled to death."

"I'll be fine. I just have an errand to run."

Owen looked down and noticed he didn't have on a shirt.

"…but first I need to go get a shirt from my apartment."

He stood up very slowly, wincing at the movement. He walked to the door, and, as he was about to leave Emily called out to him.

"Owen."

He turned around and waited. "Be careful."

He nodded and left.

Emily went to the doorway and watched him go into his apartment.

He emerged within minutes with a clean shirt on. He nodded at her and left the building.

**OWEN**

Owen left Emily's apartment and headed to his own.

He walked in and immediately went to the kitchen to get his daily dose of the Regimen. He was actually glad Percy had called for a change because he had woken that morning with a headache that told him he needed to take his regimen but he hadn't been able to justify his leaving to Emily.

Percy had given him a good enough excuse.

He took the pills and, immediately, the headache was gone.

His wounds didn't hurt as much either.

The pain had decreased to a dull ache.

He grabbed a clean shirt, the flash drive he needed to update the black box and left. He nodded at Emily, who was standing in her doorway, on the way out.

TWO HOURS LATER

The trip to the bank had winded him more than he thought. It had taken him twice as long to get to the bank as it usually did.

It had only taken him a few minutes to get in his deposit box and update the black box; but by the time he was done he was exhausted. He had to take a cab home because he could barely stand up.

Owen paid the cabdriver in cash and then walked up to the apartment building.

Once inside, he slowly made his way to his apartment.

He didn't even make it to his door this time.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"_I just have an errand to run_" she said, mimicking him.

"Where have you BEEN? You've been gone for two hours!" He turned around slowly.

She took one look at his face and walked over.

"Come on. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Wouldn't be the first time" he said, attempting to make light of the situation.

"Glad you can joke about it" she said, chuckling.

She put his arm around her neck and helped him across the hall to her apartment.

"Do you think you could wait to pass out until I get you to the couch?" "I really don't want to have to drag you again."

This time he was the one that laughed.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I think this is going to be the last chapter with a weak Owen. Pretty sure he'll be back to full strength in the next chapter. There will probably be a time jump in the next chapter as well. Reviews and PMs are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, I was conflicted on how to do this chapter. Well, my conflicts are resolved, so here it is! There is a bit of a time jump here as well. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**All mistakes are my own, and sadly, I don't own Nikita. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_A few months later…_ at the First United Bank of Montreal

OWEN

Owen was in the safety deposit box room, just about to update the black box, when he heard a scream come from the lobby of the bank.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a rifle being cocked and a voice call out.

"Nobody move! Everybody on the floor!"

Someone was robbing the bank.

He ran through the options in his head. There were only two.

Go out the fire exit and risk a gunman coming after him, or go out into the lobby and become another hostage.

His decision made, he hid the black box inside his jacket, walked out into the lobby and lay down on the floor with the other hostages.

The police arrived on scene a few minutes later. _Crap._

The gunmen got nervous and decided to grab one of the hostages and use them as a shield to get out of the bank. They chose a little girl.

_No. _"Take me instead" he said, standing up slowly with his hands up.

The gunmen screamed at him to get back down on the floor, but he couldn't. He couldn't let them take that little girl.

One of the gunmen came too close and pointed his gun at Owen's head.

Owen didn't hesitate.

He disarmed him, knocked him unconscious, and shot the other two gunmen.

The girl's father thanked him over and over, but Owen wasn't listening.

He had to get out of there before the police tried to question him.

He ran back to the safety deposit box room and went out the fire door. He paused, putting up his hood, and then he took off, dumping the rifle into a sewer a couple blocks from the bank.

He called Emily when he was a safe distance away.

_C'mon. Pick up the phone._

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey."

He got right to the point.

"Emily, it looks like it's time to call the landscaper."

That was the code they used when something bad happened. It meant that it was time to go. When they decided to be in a relationship together, Owen had told her he had one condition.

They both would have a bag packed and ready to go at all times.

For safety reasons, Owen kept his bag and passports in Emily's apartment. He also kept the regimen there, which Emily knew about now. Owen couldn't keep anything from Emily and he didn't want to.

Emily only asked one question of Owen. "Where?"

"Meet me at that abandoned school, St. Michael's, and bring the bags."

"Okay."

Before he ended the call, Owen stopped her.

"Em…be careful. I love you."

He hadn't meant for that last part to come out, but he let it go, because he realized that he meant it.

"I love you too" came Emily's response before she hung up the phone.

Owen knew she would toss the phone after the call.

Owen wiped his phone and threw it in a trash can.

They would communicate by burner phone from then on, and only in emergency.

He prayed that they would both make it out alive.

It was time to call Percy.

EMILY

Emily hung up the phone, wiped it down and dropped it into the garbage disposal.

She grabbed Owen's regimen and put it in his bag.

She grabbed her bag and Owen's, and was almost at the door when she realized she had forgotten to grab her stained glass butterflies off the window.

She grabbed a couple, stuffed them in her bag and was about to leave when the doorbell rang.

_Had they found her?_

She cautiously walked up to the door and looked out the peephole.

There was a woman standing there.

The doorbell rang again.

Without a second thought, Emily grabbed her burner phone, dialed the only number that was in the phone's memory.

When Owen answered, she only said one word. "Cobra."

That one word meant that she had company and couldn't escape.

She had recognized the woman.

Owen had shown her a picture of a rogue agent by the name of Nikita about a month ago.

He had warned her that Nikita had escaped Division and was hunting down guardians. She was dangerous.

The doorbell rang for a third time.

Emily went to go open the door, hoping that she was still alive by the time Owen got there.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! It's been SO LONG! (or it feels like it) I'm so so sorry I haven't been able to put up new chapters for a few weeks. My laptop came off its hinges—literally. And I had to take it in to get fixed, which took FOREVER. So now, I finally got my baby back! Here's the next chapter, and as always, I don't own Nikita :-( and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

EMILY  
Emily opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi, I was driving by and I've been looking for stained-glass art everywhere."

"I thought for sure my boss was going to kill me for not finding any, but then I saw those lovely pieces in your window! Please, please can I buy them from you?"

"You'd be saving my life and my job."

Emily was confused. _Wasn't this woman a killer?_

Emily decided that she'd just have to play along until she figured out what the woman's motives were.

"…I don't know, they're pretty special to me…" she said, pretending to be unsure.

"Can I come in?" The woman asked.

_Here we go_ – thought Emily.

She nodded hesitantly and let her in.

Once the door was shut, (which was not an easy feat because she didn't want to put her back to the woman), Emily told the woman that she could have one of the pieces in the window, just to see what she would do.

The woman dropped all pretense.

"I'm not here for art" she said seriously.

"My name is…" the woman began.

"I know who you are. You're Nikita" Emily interrupted.

The woman, Nikita, looked surprised, but only for a moment.

"Good, then we can skip the pleasantries. You know why I'm here?"

"Y-you hunt down guardians" is all Emily said.

"So Owen told you everything."

Emily gasped. "I never told you his name!"

"You didn't have to, Emily."

"How do you know our names?!"

"It's my business to know" Nikita said calmly.

"You-you can't…" Emily couldn't finish her sentence.

_She knew about them_ – Emily turned pale and then turned and yanked open the drawer in the side table, grabbing the gun she had been inching toward the whole time.

She pointed it at Nikita.

"Whoa, hey" Nikita said, raising both hands.

"Do you know how to use that?" she asked.

In answer, Emily cocked the gun, sending a bullet into the chamber, and turned the safety off with a flick of her finger.

Backing up a little, Nikita looked a little more fearful- no, cautious- than she had before.

Emily didn't think this woman had a fearful bone in her body.

"So you do know how to use it."

"Owen taught me how." Emily didn't mention that Owen had also taught her some basic ju-jitsu moves. She needed every advantage if she was going to take this woman on.

"Division can't know about us" she added.

"Owen told me what happens to agents that get involved in relationships."

"Well it's a good thing I don't work for Division anymore. And I'm not exactly on good terms with Percy. So your secret is safe with me" Nikita said with a smirk.

"Besides…your relationship is the least of your problems right now."

Lowering the gun slowly, Emily asked, "What do you mean?"

"That little stunt your boy pulled at the bank."

When Emily gave her a blank look, Nikita asked, "Didn't he tell you?"

Gesturing at the two duffel bags that were sitting by the door, she added, "It sure looks like he told you."

He just told me the code word and told me where to meet him."

"Code word? Like a distress signal?" Nikita asked.

When Emily nodded, Nikita let out a small laugh. "Kind of old-fashioned isn't it? What is this, the 1940s?"

"Well, that's good in a way. He's kept you on your guard."

"Now, we have to go."

"No" Emily said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean no?" Division agents will probably be here any minute, and they won't be as nice as I was. Owen has blown his cover. He screwed up and Percy is probably going to have him killed."

"We. Have. To. Go." Nikita repeated, grabbing Emily's arm.

"Listen, we-"

"Let go of her!"

Owen was standing in the doorway, gun pointed right at Nikita.

Nikita let go of Emily and put her hands up.

"I just want the black box. I'm not here to hurt either of you. I just want to destroy it."

"Listen, a Division strike team will be here any minute and-"

"I know. Percy already tried to kill me when I called him to meet up and hand over the black box. I met him at a shipyard and he had a sniper. He only missed me by a couple feet."

"Emily, grab the bags and let's go."

Emily picked up the duffel bags and moved to follow Owen out the door when Nikita stopped them.

"Wait! Listen, I can help you get out of here."

"I have a car and contacts that can get you two new identities. I just need that black box."

Owen looked at Emily, then looked back at Nikita, considering.

Finally, he nodded his head. "Deal."

Nikita came over to the doorway. "Good choice. Just let me put a bullet in the box and then we'll be on our way."

Owen grabbed the box out of his jacket and was handing it to Nikita when the living room window exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's is the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**As always, I don't own Nikita :-( and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

_The living room window exploded._

Glass flew everywhere and Nikita, Owen, and Emily all hit the floor at the same time.

"We have to get out of here!" Nikita yelled.

She and Owen grabbed Emily and ducked into the corner by the front door.

Owen turned to Emily. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Nikita's right. We need to get out of here. Now."

Before they could go any further, three armed men came in through the hole that was now the living room window.

Owen and Nikita took out two of the men and Emily surprised them both by taking out the third man.

Before any other people came through the window, both Emily and Owen each grabbed one of the duffel bags and they followed Nikita out the door and into the car she had waiting in the alley behind the building.

"We're getting the hell out of here" Nikita said as they sped off.

After they had been driving for a little bit, Emily spoke up.

"Umm…where exactly are we going?"

"We're going over the border and into the U.S." Nikita replied.

"So. We're getting closer to Division instead of further away" Owen added.

"The United States is a big place. And they won't be searching for you there yet" Nikita said, glancing over at Owen.

"Fine."

"If you have a better idea then by all means, please, do tell" Nikita almost shouted.

"Children, settle down or no candy for you both" Emily said from the back seat.

The bickering stopped and Owen grinned. His girl was a spit-fire.

"...so how are we getting over the border?" Emily asked.

**OKAY GUYS, there's a reason this chapter is so short. I have run out of ideas for this story. I could come up with something, but it might not be very good :-(**

**Soooo…I thought I would get my readers' opinions! So please review or PM me with your ideas or you will be forced to read what I come up with! Haha :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:

I'm sure you guys HATE author notes that are put as chapters (I know I do), but I need your help.

I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't updated in probably more than a month.

Well, that is because I'm not sure how I should go on with this story.

So, what I am desperate for from you all is IDEAS!

I would be so grateful if you all would help me!

I want to do Nikita justice and not screw this story up

THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Okay guys. Since you all were No help WHATSOEVER. Which I don't blame you for :-)**

**You will now be stuck with my sucky attempt to finish off this story. If any of you are still following it, I mean it has been something like three months since I updated?**

**Well anyways, I don't own Nikita and my many mistakes are my fault. I hope it doesn't suck too much!**

"My contact has already prepared new identities for the both of you. All I have to do is stop off and pick them up."

As Nikita was talking, she came to a stop in front of a business by the name of the Blue Ridge Post Office.

"I'll just be a minute" she said.

She jumped out of the car and got halfway up to the building before running back.

She opened the driver's side door and grabbed the car keys. "Don't want you to get any ideas."

Running back up to the building, she stopped and walked calmly into the building.

True to her word, she was back out in two minutes flat, with a large manila envelope in her hand.

"What now?" Emily asked, as Nikita got back into the car.

"Well, to answer your question from earlier, we're going to take a train."

Owen looked back at Emily and then looked at Nikita.

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked.

"Oh ye of little faith" was all Nikita said.

She made one more stop at an abandoned storefront and came back with a bag.

They drove to the train station and parked in front.

Nikita opened the bag and threw jackets at each of them.

"Put these on" she said as she threw a baseball cap at Owen, "And this."

She went to get out of the car and stopped, looking back at Owen.

"Try not to attract attention to yourselves."

Owen raised his hands in surrender. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

She pointed her finger at him and got out of the car.

Emily and Owen took a moment to adjust the clothing she had given them and then followed her out.

"Stay close" she said, walking to the entrance.

They all headed into the train station and bought tickets for the next train heading over the border, being careful to stay relatively out of sight of security cameras.

The train had just pulled into the station, so they were able to board almost immediately.

Nikita quickly found an empty compartment and slipped in, with Emily and Owen following.

All three got settled in.

"So what happens now?" Emily asked.

"Now, we wait" was Nikita's reply.

**Well I hope it was okay. There will probably be one or maybe two more chapters after this. I'll probably update in the next few days or so. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Nikita and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Oh, and a warning, I'll be deviating from the Nikita storyline even more in this chapter, so don't freak out. :-)**

Chapter 12

Fifteen minutes later, the train pulled out of the station and they were on their way to America.

"It's too bad that the first time I get to visit the United States is because people are trying to kill me" Emily joked.

Owen laughed, and even Nikita smiled. "I like this girl" Nikita said, still grinning.

"Why on Earth did she choose you?" she asked sarcastically, looking over at Owen.

"It's because of my charm" Owen said, shrugging.

Nikita full on laughed at that comment. "In your dreams."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Not an hour later, they were sitting back, enjoying the view outside the train, when there was a commotion out in the hallway.

Nikita poked her head out of the door and immediately came back in.

"We need to move. They've got Owen's picture and a description of me out and their looking for us."

Owen and Emily quickly got up, grabbing their bags, and followed Nikita to the back of the train, keeping their heads as low as possible.

Reaching the back of the train, Nikita made quick work of the locked door and they stepped outside and Nikita closed the door behind them.

"Now what?" Emily asked loudly, trying to be heard over the roar of the train.

"You're not going to like what we're gonna do next" Nikita replied simply, gesturing to the field that was next to the train track.

Emily looked at Owen, terrified. "Don't worry! We shouldn't get too banged up. It's all about how you fall" Owen said, reassuringly (and sarcastically), rolling his eyes at Nikita.

Nikita rolled her eyes back at him. "What he means is, when you jump, you have to just kind of roll into it."

Now it was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh of course, I just roll into it" she replied sarcastically.

Without warning, Nikita jumped off the side of the train and landed in the grass.

Seeing that she got up without too much trouble, Emily didn't think she was hurt too badly.

Owen grabbed Emily's hand. They had to move fast. The train was rapidly moving away from where Nikita landed.

"On the count of three, we jump. One, Two, THREE!" Owen yelled.

At three, both jumped off the train, hoping they didn't kill themselves in the process.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N

The jump stunned both Owen and Emily so that by the time they got themselves upright and had grabbed their bags from where they had been flung, Nikita had almost reached them.

"You guys okay?" she yelled when she was close enough for them to hear her.

"What the hell was that?" Owen yelled back.

"That was me, keeping us from getting arrested or KILLED," she shot back, "You know as well as I do that Division would have found us as soon as the cops arrested us."

Through it all, Emily had been silent, but now she spoke.

"They really will kill us if they catch us. Won't they?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Both Owen and Nikita exchanged a glance and looked back at her.

"They won't hesitate. We're liabilities to them" Owen said.

Emily nodded and looked at Nikita. "What now?"

Nikita took a breath. "Plan B. We make our way on foot from here and if we get lucky, we come across a car we can borrow."

"You mean steal" Owen said, smirking.

"No, we'll return it," Nikita said, "it'll just be returned several miles away from its original location."

"Whether we find a car or not, my contact will be waiting across the border and he'll help us from there."

She started walking in the direction of the border and Owen and Emily had no choice but to follow her lead.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NN

Luck was not in their favor today, because they walked for hours and did not spot one single car.

Nikita walked in front of Emily and Owen the whole way, occasionally pulling out her phone and sending a text.

Emily even caught her muttering to herself.

She was getting suspicious, so she pulled Owen back a step as Nikita kept walking.

Emily went to say something, but Owen said it for her first. "She's up to something. I know."

"Why are we still with her?" Emily asked, confused, "I don't trust her."

Owen shook his head and gestured for Emily to start walking again. "I don't either, but what choice do we have?" he asked, "We're in the middle of nowhere and she is the only one that knows where in the hell we're going. Not to mention the fact that she has kept her back to us this whole time. If she wanted to kill us, she'd be walking with us, or even behind us."

Emily sighed and nodded, grudgingly accepting that, for now, they would just have to trust Nikita.

As they continued walking, Nikita stopped and turned to face them. "From what I can tell, we're about 2 miles from the border. My contact will be waiting with transportation."

"How do we know we can trust this contact of yours?" Owen asked.

"You trust me, right?" Nikita asked.

Owen and Emily nodded, and Emily muttered, "about as far as I can throw you".

Nikita smirked, having heard the comment, and continued. "Well, you trusted me to get you this far, and remember, if my contact is not waiting at the border, I'm in the same boat as you."

With that, she turned and continued walking.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN

Two miles and one tiring hour later, the trio spotted the "Welcome to America" sign.

Upon seeing it, Nikita pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and spoke briefly before hanging up the phone.

At this point, it was dark and they were on a deserted highway road that bordered a wooded area.

Nikita turned to Emily and Owen. "Okay, here's the plan. There's an abandoned gas station a few minutes from here and that is where my contact will be waiting."

Both Owen and Emily nodded and eyed each other before following Nikita that direction.

They reached the gas station as planned, but no one was there.

Nikita made a short phone call and a black sedan came around from behind the gas station, almost blinding all three of them with its headlights.

The car pulled up a little ways away and parked, the driver stepping out into the shadows.

Emily stepped closer to Owen as Owen discreetly pulled his gun out of his waistband, hiding it behind his back.

Nikita startled them both by walking quickly up to the man and grabbing him into a hug.

_What the hell?_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN

Nikita gave the mysterious man a quick kiss and then turned to face Owen and Emily.

"Guys, this is Michael. The contact I told you about" she said, leading the man around to the front of the car so both of them could see him clearly.

He was about 6 feet tall, physically fit, brown hair, brown eyes, but that wasn't what had Owen's hand tightening around his gun and pulling Emily closer to him.

The guy _reeked_ of Division.

Before Owen could pull his gun out from behind him, the man spoke.

"You can put that gun away, Owen. I'm not going to shoot you or your girlfriend, and I'm not Division…not anymore anyways" he said, wrapping his arms around Nikita and smiling at her.

Owen relaxed his grip on his gun, putting the safety back on, but he still kept Emily close to him.

Seeing that Owen had still not completely relaxed, Michael turned his gaze from Nikita and focused on him.

"I'm a rogue. Just like you, and just like Nikita. I'm on her side, which puts me on yours too."

Owen stared at him for a minute and then nodded, putting his gun back in his waistband.

He and Emily walked closer and stood next to the car.

Owen looked at the guy again and his eyes lit up with recognition. "I remember getting a phone call about you. You were like Percy's right hand man. He didn't tell me you were with Nikita."

Michael let out a small laugh. "That's because he didn't know."

Owen laughed too, and just like that, the tension broke.

"So, what's the plan?" Owen asked.

Michael looked at Nikita. "From what I understand, Nikita already gave you both your new IDs and passports, correct?" he asked.

Both Emily and Owen nodded, pulling out their passports and Driver's Licenses that Nikita had given them when she came out of the post office earlier that day.

"Look closer at them" Nikita suggested.

Both their licenses and passports listed them as residents of Sanguem, Goa in the country of India.

"India?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

Michael and Nikita nodded. "India will be at the very bottom of Division's list of places to look for you, if India is even on the list. They're going to have a very hard time looking for you there" Nikita said.

"…and this might help" Michael added, reaching into the backseat of the car and grabbing a duffel bag.

"What's in that?" Owen asked, curious. Michael opened the bag and Emily's jaw dropped.

The bag was _full_ of money.

"Where did you get all this?" Emily whispered, in awe.

"We pilfered it from Division before we left" Michael said, smirking.

Emily shook her head. "We have some money of our own. You don't have to…"

Nikita held up a hand. "Think of it as payment for the black box…and for not shooting me when we met" she said, smiling.

Emily smiled back as Owen took the duffel bag from Michael.

"We have a plane waiting at a nearby airstrip. Whenever you're ready, we'll head over there and get you on your way" Michael added.

They all climbed in the car and drove a short way to a small, private airfield where the jet sat waiting, as promised.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN

The flight was a long one, so Owen and Emily settled in for a long wait.

They both stretched out on the couch that ran along the side of the cabin inside the (very high-class jet).

Emily rested her head on Owen's chest and chuckled. "You know, life with you is never boring."

Owen grinned down at her. Emily smiled back and continued. "I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you."

Owen laughed. "I could say the same about you!"

Their laughter subsided and Owen looked at Emily.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. Emily nodded, so Owen continued.

"Why did you stay?" he asked. "When you saw that I was hurt back when I had just moved in to the building, and I told you not to call for help, why didn't you just call for an ambulance? Why did you stay and help me, when you could have been safe and home in your apartment instead of wrapped up in this mess with me, with people trying to kill you?"

Emily took a while before answering to collect her thoughts.

"Because…because I knew from the minute I saw you" she said softly.

"Knew what?" Owen asked, confused.

"I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

**After some thought, I've decided that this will be the end of the story. I figured it was a great conclusion to this story, and unless there is a great outcry for another chapter, this is it. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! And a thank you to those that have stuck with this story, even though updates were few and far between. Until next time! **


End file.
